Puffle Parties
NOTE: This page requires updating. We could use your help on this article. Puffle Parties are special parties created in February or March which Penguins celebrate Puffles. The first Puffle Party was in 2009. 2009 The first Puffle Party in all Club Penguin history. During the Puffle Party 2009, there was nothing much, compared to much years, however, in the Pet Shop, there was a special Puffle Party going on with all the Puffles dancing. The White, Orange, and Brown Puffles weren't around that time, however, it was the start were the White Puffle was first discovered at the Ski Hill and the Dojo Courtyard on Club Penguin. 2010 The second Puffle Party. During the Puffle Party 2010, it was pretty much similar to the Puffle Party 2009, however, the White Puffle decided to join the party and he had his domain room at the Mine, however, the Orange and Brown Puffles weren't around that time yet. The Orange Puffle was spotted for the 1st time during this party though, he was spotted in 3 rooms, like the Ski Village, when many people turned orange, the Orange Puffle would go out of the Ski Lift. Another room the Orange Puffle was spotted was on the Ski Lodge, replacing Fred the Cuckoo Bird with an Orange Puffle. Another room the Orange Puffle was spotted was on the Box Dimension, flying in a box every time. Something different from the Puffle Party 2009 was that there was a new party room for members, it was the Puffle Show, located at the Ski Village, only members could enter though. 2011 During the Puffle Party 2011, it was pretty different than other Puffle Parties held before on Club Penguin, the Orange and Brown Puffles joined the party, the Brown Puffle had its domain in the Dance Lounge while the Orange Puffle had its domain in the Box Dimension. Cadence came during this party, and the Dance Club Rooftop was here to have a Puffle Dance Party on the rooftop. 2012 During the Puffle Party 2012, you could transform into a Puffle, into any kind of Puffle and walk around Club Penguin Island, during the Puffle Party 2012. Many rooms were totally changed, like the White Puffle domain room, instead of in the Mine like in the Puffle Party 2011, it was located at the Ski Hill. Club Penguin was renamed to Club Puffle temporarily during the party as its logo also. It was the 1st time a Puffle Party was held in March. Also, PH, the Puffle Handler came in this party instead of Cadence, and the Dance Club Rooftop had returned once again. 2013 In the Puffle Party 2013, you could transform into a Puffle, even the Rainbow Puffle. The Rainbow Puffle was released, and Members could adopt for free from the Could Forest. First, you had to complete the Puffle Tasks (Quest) and then you could adopt the Rainbow Puffle. This was Club Penguin's 2nd Puffle Party that was held in March. Also, Club Penguin expanded the Puffle Party 2013 for 1 more day. Category:Parties and Events